storms_and_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hemlock
Hemlock is Chestnut's sister.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 75 Raven has a crush on her.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 75Revealed in Into the Dark, page 144Revealed in Into the Dark, page 154Revealed by the authors Personality Hemlock describes herself as sassy and sarcastic;Revealed in Into the Dark, page 76 she is also shown to be this way.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 155 She is also shown to be teasing towards Chestnut and Raven.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 152 She is revealed to get annoyed easily, especially at Raven's habit of blurting out random, scientific-sounding facts. Sky calls her Chestnut's "silly sister."Revealed in Into the Dark, page 7 Her voice is described as friendly.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 75 History Into the Dark Sky mentions her, though not by name, when asking Chestnut whether acorn-hunting is more boring than hanging out with her. When Raven and Chestnut are looking for Emerald, she pops out at them and tells them to watch where they are going. Chestnut asks, "Hemlock?" as if confused, and she says yes, she is Hemlock. Raven asked who Hemlock is and Chestnut explains that she is his sister. Hemlock calls Raven "the smarty-tail," and Raven says she can call him that if she wants, but Hemlock responds she'll just call him Raven. Chestnut pretends to be surprised that she made a remark that did not have sarcasm in it. Hemlock retaliates by saying in a fake sweet voice that Chestnut is the best brother and she loves him. Chestnut asks why Hemlock is there, and Hemlock says that their mother wanted her to find Chestnut and make sure he was okay. Chestnut asks if, since she's found him, she's "done there." Hemlock asks if she can help look for Emerald. The two boars agree and they have a conversation about Emerald. Later, after Chestnut failed to bring back Emerald from the North Side of the River, he decides to tell Raven and Hemlock about seeing her there so that they can go back later together. Raven and Hemlock are standing together, Hemlock listening to Raven talking about the digestive system of a squirrel and wondering if he had to dissect a squirrel to find this out. Chestnut tells the pair what he found out about Emerald. After Violet tells the trio that Snow and Sky gave up the search, Hemlock makes a sarcastic remark about them caring a lot about the search. When Raven tells them that his collection was burned, Hemlock pretends to be very sad about it. She gets annoyed at him for "spouting out" random facts that neither she nor Chestnut are listening to. When they find Snow and Sky in the medic's den with Peanut, Hemlock says without enthusiasm, "Huzzah. Here you are." When Chestnut, Raven, and Hemlock find out that Violet is evil, Hemlock states that she knew Violet was weird and creepy. Then, Hemlock whispers to Raven a funny story about Chestnut when he was a kit. When Peanut asks Raven to help take care of the patients, Hemlock makes a sarcastic remark about her and Raven being really excited. When Raven continues being his usual factual self, Hemlock gets annoyed (again). In the epilogue, Sky, Chestnut, Snow, Raven, Hemlock, and Peanut talk about what they're going to do about Violet. Later, Hemlock, Raven, and Snow search for Emerald near the fox den. Hemlock saves Raven from a fox when he gets too close to the den. When Snow sees a squirrel that looks like Emerald (it is actually Finch) across the river, she doesn't tell Hemlock or Raven because she believes it might not have been really her. References Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Sows Category:Characters Category:Into the Dark characters Category:Kits/Juveniles Category:Minor characters